Kandy XY
by Zane Wulf
Summary: This is my special twist on the Kyle XY series. This is what might have happened if Andy Roddick, the pro tennis player, found Kyle and not the Tragers. Warning: SlashAndyXKyle pairing. Fluff is sure to insue.
1. The boy, the pro and the conspiracy

**Be nice, this is my first fic here.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kyle XY or Andy Roddick, but if I did you would never see him again! lol I do however own this fluffy tale that you're about read. XP**

* * *

**The boy, the pro and the conspiracy**

ZZYZX Lab test facility 8:32 p.m...

"Mr. Valentine, what's the meaning of this?!"

"Why whatever do you mean Mr. Baylin?" Valentine ,a short chunky, balding man with glasses said innocently.

"You know exactly what I mean! Why can't I see the boy, the one I created?"

"You mean that thing?" said Valentine.

"Thing?" Baylin questioned. "That "thing" is a person, a human being!"

"Heh, humans are born, weapons are created." Valentine retorted. "That's exactly what experiment 781227 is."

"What?!" Baylin questioned.

"We did not agree to this!" said Baylin with a concerned look on his face.

"You didn't, but we did. Me and the rest of the staff thought it would be more beneficial, like the first one oh so many years ago."

"No, you can't do this!" Baylin screamed just as guards grabbed him.

"Oh, but we already have." Valentine replied.

"This is my company!" Baylin yelled in anger.

"Not anymore, take him away."

"You won't get away with this!"

"Too late, hahahahaha!" Valentine chuckled as Baylin was drug out the door...

Two days later...

"So, how's the subject coming along in the data input retention test?" Valentine asked

"Well sir, he's rejecting our warfare and battle scenarios, but he'll solve complex mathmatic equations."

"You mean "it" is choosing for itself?"

"Yes, it's making judgement calls, look." Just then the man brought up an almost impossible equation and it was being solved.

"Is that correct?" Valentine asked curiously.

"Yes and he solved it in a matter of minutes were as it would have taken the world's greatest mathematician 2 weeks to solve." said the man.

"Well woopty freakin do, but I need him to solve our battle scenarios, not math!"

"He won't, that's the problem."

"Well then wipe him and start over!" Valentine demanded.

"I don't think we can do that, sir." the man replied. Just then the computer flashed a message.

"Download complete?" Valentine asked curiously.

"I think he just downloaded and copied our entire mainframe, sir!" the man at the computer inquired.

"Are you saying he has all of our secrets in his head?!" asked Valentine slightly concerned.

"Yes and he has learned how to speak from our database and audio files."

"That's it pull the plug on this thing and we'll just continue with the other one, 781228."

"I can't let you do that Valentine!" said a man from the corner named Tom Foss. Valentine just snickered.

"You can't stop me, I own this place now which means I own you."

"But, this is my project too. I've worked hard on him for 17 years, so you'll have to get through me first."

"Oh that won't be a problem." Just then Foss was tazered and dropped to the floor where he lay stunned. After that the men began to pull out plugs and the last one was life support.

"No, don't touch that! Noah needs to survive!" Foss interrupted trying to stop them.

"How touching, you've named it." Valentine said disgusted. "Pull it now!"

Beep, beep, beep. Then 781227 flat lined.

The next day...

A professional tennis player named Andy Roddick, 25 years old, had just finished one of his tours and was heading home for some downtime.

He lived in Austin, Texas in the woods near a lake out to himself in ways, but not that far from the city.

It was 9:30 at night and he was heading down a fall laden road to his house in his silver Lexus sportscar when all of a sudden a naked boy ran out in front of him. He slammed on the brakes and came to a screeching halt 5 inches from the boy. "Are you alright?!" Andy asked concerned as he poked his head out the window.

The boy nodded yes. "What are you doing out here this late... like that?" he asked the boy.

"I'm lost." the boy responded.

"Where do you live?" Andy asked again.

"I don't know." he replied. Andy thought for a minute and realized the boy seemed a little off or like he had amnesia and he couldn't just leave him here. So he opened his passenger door and told him to get in. The boy was hesitant, but finally moved to get in and shut the door. Andy gave him a towel he uses during his games to wipe sweat away to put around himself. The boy seemed to have difficulty putting it on right, but eventually got it.

The boy sat there looking at the floor board scared and confused, like a little puppy. They were almost to Andy's house when he broke the awkward silence to ask the boy his name. "So, what's your name?" he asked.

"Na...name?" the boy responded.

"Yeah, you know, what people call you... your name." the boy still looked confused. "Ok I'll go first, I'm Andrew Stephen Roddick, but people call me Andy."

The boy looked down at a magazine laying in between them with an article about a guy named Kyle and thought that fit. "My name is... Kyle."

"Kyle. That's a nice name." Andy said as they pulled up in his driveway. "Well here we are, my home away from the court." Andy said with a little cute laugh at his own joke. Kyle got out and looked around studying his new surroundings, it was nice house right next to a large lake with a fence going all the way around it.

"Well, are you coming in?" Andy asked looking at Kyle. Kyle nodded walking toward Andy and into the house. "Let me get something of mine for you to wear until we can get a hold of your parents."

"_Parents?" _Kyle thought to himself as he watched Andy walk off. Kyle looked to his right and saw a bookcase full of books and grabbed one. The one he got was a dictionary and a thesaurus all in one. It was a huge book, 5 inches thick, 1050 pages, heavier than 60 lbs. and he picked it up with only one hand like it was a piece of paper.

A few minutes later Andy walked back into the room with a handful of clothes. "Here are some clothes from years ago that don't really fit me anymore and..." Andy saw the book in Kyle's hand as he was closing it.

"200,468 word and 320,157 different definitions." Kyle said with a childish grin on his face.

"Did you just read that whole thing in 5 minutes?!" Andy asked in amazment. Kyle nodded in response. "Well here, put this on. I'm gonna go make some calls and I'll be right back." Andy said walking off into his kitchen.

"_I'm not sure why, but I got a strange feeling in my chest when "Andy" walked away this time. I looked down at the cloth material he gave me and applied them to my body, like he had them arranged on his "body". Those words excited me in a weird way that gave me a rush . I liked it"_

"_When I finished putting them on, from the shoes on my feet to the shirt on my back and everything inbetween, it felt better than before when I had nothing on."_

"Well, no one has reported anyone missing or otherwise, so you're stuck here for the night. Is that ok with you?" Andy asked.

"Yeah, sure." he said gleefully.

"Are you hungry?" Andy asked pointing back to his kitchen.

"_Hunger, the discomfort, weakness, or pain caused by a prolonged lack of food. Fortunately, I wasn't feeling any of those so I told him no."_

"Thirsty?"

"No"

"Ok, I'll just go set up the guest room and we can get to bed."

"Ok." I said as he walked off for the third time.

Andy returned and signaled for Kyle to follow him to the room in which he would be staying. It was a huge room to be considered a guest room. It looked more like two master bedrooms put together.

"So, here you are. Sleep tight and don't let them bed bugs bight." Andy said jokingly tipping his cap. Kyle nodded with a smile as Andy left the room to go to his own, flicking off the light. Kyle kicked off his shoes and got into the bed trying to position himself to where he felt comfortable. That was difficult for him, because he kept tossing and turning and laying different ways to improve his comfort. To no avail, nothing worked and he became frustrated. It was 4 in the morning and he couldn't get to sleep so he got up and wondered around.

He came to the kitchen and saw a large silver box with two doors and black handles on it. The whole house was dark and when he opened the door, a light flashed in his face only to startle him and he shut the door quickly, but remained curious and opened it again slowly this time. He opened it to find a mass amount of food items.

"_All of a sudden I became "hungry" and began reaching for stuff to fill this emptiness in my abdomen. Eveything I put in my mouth had a different texture, taste, and smell that made my senses explode. Some unpleasant and others a pure sensation. After I had sampled everything in the metal box, I moved to the "cuboards" and sampled their contents until I came across a certain item that was the most sensational I had yet to put in my mouth. "Sour Patch Kids" was what they were called and they were "fun" to eat."_

"_After I devoured all of them, I ventured further into the house and passed Andy's room and walked in a little closer to see what people look like when they sleep. He looked so peaceful and innocent, lying there, thinking about nothing and doing nothing. Sleep, a natural periodic state of rest for the mind and body, in which the eyes usually close and consciousness is completely or partially lost, so that there is a decrease in bodily movement and responsiveness to external stimuli. Andy seemed like he needed it, so I left him to venture more. How could people waste so much of their time sleeping when there things to explore, discover, and learn. I came across a room known as a "bathroom" and noticed a curtain hanging in front of something. I pulled it aside to discover a tub, impulsively I climbed in, sat down and leaned back. It was comfortable compared to the bed Andy had made for me, it felt... right. I suddenly felt my eyelids grow heavy and eventually my world faded to black. I had fallen asleep."_

Earlier that night in the woods... 10:15 p.m.

"I thought you said you left him right here!" a figure said to another.

"I did, he must have become conscious and wondered off." the other replied.

"Well we need to find him, he's to valuable and fragile to let roam around here!"

"I know, we'll find him, I just know it."

"For your sake, I hope so or it will have been 17 years wasted."

"Not necessarily, we spent them together, you, me, and our "son"."

"You're right, I'm just worried and I'm letting it get the best of me. I don't know if I could have done it without you." Then the two figures hugged and kissed tenderly.

"Come on, we'll search for him in the morning, after we get some sleep. I have a feeling we're gonna need it." One of the figures said as they walked off into the night.

* * *

Next chapter coming soon... enjoy!

**Special Thanks to ShadowthaHedgehog for the initial idea and beta reading**


	2. Temporary placement

**Temporary placement.**

Andy awoke the next morning feeling re-energized and bit chipper than usual. He removed the covers to stretch his tired achy muscles, realizing how good it felt to be home after spending so much time away on tour. He got out of bed to stretch some more and get some new clothes to go take a shower and get ready for what he felt like would be a long day.

He headed down the hall to his bathroom and entered through the door. He grabbed a towel from his shelves and place his new clothes on a rack, then proceeded to undress completely and reached to pull the shower curtain aside.

Just then the door bell rang and he had to re-dress himself to go answer it. "Who could it be at 7 in morning?" Andy asked himself.

It was a man in a black suit with a note pad in his left hand. "Hello, I'm John Conners of the Missing Persons Association. I'm here about the boy you reported last night."

"Oh yes, come in. Can I get you anything to drink Mr. Conners?" Andy asked heading toward the guest room.

"No thank you, I've had enough to drink this morning, but I do need to use your bathroom"

"Right down the hall, last door to your left." Andy continued towards where Kyle was supposed to be.

"Kyle, a man is here to..." to Andy's surprise there was no Kyle.

"Aaaahhhhhh!" a scream came from the direction of the bathroom. Andy rushed out of the room into the hall and saw Mr. Conners holding his pants up pointing into the bathroom. "There's a dirty boy in your bathtub!"

"What?!" Andy asked in disbelief and with a blush at what could have happened earlier had Conners not rung the door bell. Andy walked up to the doorway and looked in to see Kyle peeking over the tub at him and Mr. Conners.

"Kyle, what are you doing in the tub not taking a bath?" Andy asked curiously.

"Sleeping." Kyle said sheepishly

"Sleeping, what about the bed I made you?!" Andy asked shocked.

"It was uncomfortable." Kyle retorted.

"Uncomfortable? Then why... never mind." Andy asked waving his hand as if to shake the question away.

"Get up. This man has some questions to ask you."

"Ok." Kyle said getting up out of the bathtub.

"Is that chocolate syrup on your shirt? And grape juice on your collar?" Andy asked Kyle.

"Yeah, I got "hungry" when I couldn't get to sleep."

Andy thought it over for a sec. "Oh well, I haven't been here in a month or two, so most of that stuff was ruined and I need new groceries any ways."

"The sour patch kids weren't." Kyle said back.

"What?" Andy said quickly.

"Well, I don't know about either of you, but I would like to get this over with." Mr. Conners said growing impatient.

"Ok, lets go to the living room." Andy ordered.

As soon as they sat down, the man started to ask Kyle some questions. "So Kyle, can you tell me where it is you live or your guardian lives?"

"I don't remember."

"Who was your guardian?"

"I don't know."

"How did you end up out in the woods where Andy found you?"

"I can't remember."

"Ok, how old are you?"

"_Now "that" I did know, I don't know how, but I knew."_ "Seventeen."

The man began to take notes after each answer Kyle gave him.

"Do you remember anything else before Andy found you?"

"No, that's it. I'm sorry, there's nothing else." Kyle said looking at Andy, then back at Mr. Conners.

"_I felt helpless. They were trying to help me, but I had to help them first. Which I couldn't do."_

The man read over his stuff twice. "I think he has a slight case of amnesia I'm afraid."

"_Amnesia,_ p_artial or total loss of memory, usually resulting from shock, psychological disturbance, brain injury, or illness. I can't remember if any of these happened to me, so I couldn't tell them." _Kyle thought to himself. "Well, I guess that's all I can do for now. I'll call you if anyone reports him missing or otherwise." Mr. Conners said to Andy. "I'll find someone to take him off your hands for you if you want." "No... I mean. What do you want to do Kyle?" Andy asked looking at Kyle. "I... I want to stay with Andy." Kyle replied. Mr. Conners looked at Kyle, then at Andy. Andy nodded his head in response. "Well then it's settled, you're his temporary guardian until we can get this all worked out and find his legal guardians. Ok?" 

"Ok." Andy said as Mr. Conners got up to shake his hand.

"Just sign here and here and I'll be on my way." Conners held out a slate with a document on it in front of Andy.

"We'll keep in touch." Conners said as he left out the front door.

As soon as he left Andy turned to Kyle and looked him up and down to study the mess Kyle had made of his hand-me-downs. "Well, looks like we need to get you some new clothes if your gonna be staying here and since you ruined those." Andy said eyeballing Kyle's shirt.

"I didn't mean to... I'm sorry." Kyle said holding his head down.

"It's ok." Andy said putting his hand on Kyle's shoulder and giving him a reassuring smile.

"_The moment he touched my, my heart began to race and when he smiled at me, it only raced faster. These feelings confused me and I wondered if they were natural."_

"I'm gonna go take a shower and you'll need one when I'm finished apparently. After that we'll go shopping."

Kyle just nodded real fast and watched Andy walk off to the bathroom. He had a feeling this was going to be an interesting experience.

"Shopping?" Kyle just muttered to himself. Thinking about it excited him deep down and wondered what it would be like.


	3. Kyle, the witch and the wardrobe

I was feeling kinda mehish on this one and feel like I could've done better. read and review and tell me what you think. anyways, here you go.

_

* * *

_

_"I decided to look around and learn some more about my new habitat to pass the time. In the living room there was a shelf displaying a number of beautiful metal objects. The largest one had something engraved on it "US Open 2003". Next to it was a sports illustrated magazine opened on an article about Andy and some of his achievements next to a stunning picture of him."_

Full name is Andrew Stephen Roddick, nicknamed A-Rod. In 2001, a little over a year, Andy had risen from 338th in the rankings to #18. The victory in D.C.—during which he broke the 140 mph barrier with his serve—made him the first American teenager to crack the Top 20 since Chang in the early 1990s. One of the most celebrated athletes in United States, being featured in non-sports publications ranging from Rolling Stone to Vogue. Sexiest Athlete in People Magazine's Sexiest Man Alive issue in December 2003. Hosted the comedy program Saturday Night Live on November 8, 2003, becoming second tennis player (Chris Evert) and only 12th athlete in three decades to do so. Named to People Magazine's 50 Hottest Bachelors issue in June 2004, also mentioned in that magazine's 2006 Sexiest Man Alive issue. Was a contestant on TV game show Weakest Link in London prior to Wimbledon 2004. Owns the Andy Roddick Foundation which raises money and awareness for and about child abuse. Since 2001 the foundation has raised over $2.2 million and in 2004 and 2005 Roddick received the ATP Arthur Ashe Humanitarian Award. He also holds the record for the fastest serve and ace in professional tennis at 155 mph!

"_I'm not quite sure what some of it meant, but the rest I was sure of. I know because I've seen him in person."_

Meanwhile in the shower...

Andy was thinking about the night before and this morning and realized that maybe this wasn't the best idea.

"What was I thinking?" Andy said to the bottle of shampoo and conditioner he reached for. "I can't keep him, I got to keep my game up and I can't do that with him here. I gotta watch him at all time or he might..." Andy paused in his thoughts and remembered earlier when he was found in the tub. Andy chuckled to himself thinking about the idea and the look on Mr. Conner's face when he discovered him.

"If he would have stolen from me he would have done it last night." Andy said this time to a bottle of Axe body wash.

"He seemed kinda aloof when I brought him here, like he'd never seen a house before or something. I guess that's one of the effects of amnesia." Andy said as he washed and scrubbed his muscular arms and biceps.

"I'm just drawn to him for some reason, just the look in his eyes, there's an innocence about them that makes me want to protect him. Plus he reminds me of... "him".

"Still, I can't help wondering what I've gotten myself into." Andy remarked as he moved under the warm flowing water that soothed his tired muscles.

Kyle found a remote lying on the coffee table in the middle of the living room and pressed the power button. A screen flicked on in front of him.

It was on the sports channel and tennis was on recapping some of the years best plays and match ups.

Kyle watched avidly to learn about the sport which Andy makes a living playing.

"_It was amusing watching the little people run back and forth on the screen, trying to return the green ball to each other. I didn't see the objective in it until one of them missed and the the other received a point. It seemed like they were defending their respective sides from the intruding ball. They took a number of steps to make a shot and had to angle it and estimate the trajectory. It was simple math and physics that I understood to it's fullest."_

Kyle was so concentrated on the screen he didn't hear Andy walk into the room dried off and fully dressed. "You'll ruin your eyes if you sit that close to it." Andy said combing his hair as Kyle's eyes were glued to the screen.

"Oh." Kyle said a little startled.

"Well, you better go take your shower and I'll see if I can find some old clothes for you to wear. Okay?" Kyle responded with a nod, got up and headed towards the bathroom. He entered and closed the door behind him, then proceeded to strip and stepped in the shower. Andy had left the water running for him so the water wouldn't have to heat up again.

"_The warm liquid coming out of the shower head was calming and relaxing. It stimulated my senses and sent chills down my spine. This was an amazing feeling, I could just stand here all day and let it run over me. I could bask in it's warmth forever, but that was not going to be so because it went cold. The sudden change made me jolt out from under the flowing water and I heard a voice on the other side of the curtain."_

"Are you clean yet? You've been in here for fifteen minutes." Andy said holding Kyle's new set of temporary clothing and turning the sink off of the hot setting.

"Yeah, I think so." Kyle said peaking around the curtain at Andy, realizing he had lost himself in the warmth of the water and lost track of time.

"Well hurry and put these on so we can get going, we've got a long day ahead." Andy stated leaving the room.

"Ok." Kyle said retreating behind the curtain to turn the water off. He got out and grabbed a towel from the rack and put it on like the one Andy gave him before. Soon he had dried off and had a dilemma on his hands.

"_I suddenly had pain and discomfort in my lower abdomen which had intensified since I had been in the shower._ _It felt like it could be relieved like the the man I met in the woods did_(a/n you'll find out later. :P)_. There was what was called a "toilet" right next to me which I had seen a picture of in the dictionary and it was used for just such an occasion. Only, I wasn't quite sure how to do it, so I just stood in front it and let it come out. Aiming for the bowl of it I had succeeded in relieving myself of the pain and discomfort in my lower abdomen, the relief was welcoming . It suddenly flushed on it's own which had startled me a little, because it was loud when it did so."_

Kyle had applied the new clothing Andy had given him, brushed his hair like he saw Andy doing and exited the the bathroom.

* * *

Somewhere deep in the woods...

"Cops?! How did they get involved?!"

"I thought I was careful, but I guess I didn't keep things private enough. Lets hope they don't find anything too important."

"For our sake and "his" lets hope so."

* * *

to be continued...

next chapter is shopping! yay! XD


	4. Shopping spree!

I love writing about two of my favorite things in the world! Andy and Kyle XY. (those of you who don't know who Andy Roddick is, look him up or google him or whatever. He is H-O-T hawt!)XD

Remember, reading and reviewing helps save kittens and puppies lives. Also they help the author make a better story. Think of the baby animals! Enjoy! w

* * *

Kyle walked into the living room where Andy was sitting, watching what Kyle was earlier. He was facing opposite of where the hall comes into the living room.

"I'm ready." Kyle said making Andy's head whip around.

Andy stared at him for a minute. "How did you do that?"

"Do what?" Kyle asked.

"Make your hair look exactly like mine?!"Andy said pointing to Kyle's hair and then his.

"I just remembered how yours looked and I liked it, so I copied it." Kyle said with an impish smile.

"Wow." Andy said looking at him kinda wierd. "Well, we better get going then." Andy then said getting up and heading for the door with Kyle following close behind.

"Whoa!" Kyle said closing his eyes quickly as soon as he stepped outside.

"What?" Andy asked turning to Kyle as he unlocked the car with a button on his key.

"It's nothing." Kyle replied looking at the ground.

"_The outside world had gotten brighter since last night. It hurt my eyes when I tried to open them and it made me squint. Is this my first time seeing the sun?" _Kyle thought to himself as he tried to follow Andy to the car, holding his hands over his eyes and trying to open them slowly.

As they got in, Kyle felt relief in the car because of the lack of sun. As the doors closed Andy started the car and in a matter of minutes they were down the road and nearly there.

"_This was the city in which we would be "shopping", it seemed so lively, people going everywhere and doing everything. They were like a colony of ants scrambling about trying to get their tasks accomplished and live a sometimes chaotic life."_

They had arrived at a mall and were bearly able to find a parking space. "Our first stop, American Eagle." Andy stated pulling into a parking spot and proceeding to put a hat and a pair of shades on to try and keep low profile. "This is one of my favorite places to go when I need a new get up, plus, every thing's on sale today." Andy said flashing a cute smile. Kyle

simply blushed at it, returning the smile.

As they entered the store there were two teenage girls standing at the front talking about random things, until they looked up. "Oh my gawd... it's...!" and then all of a sudden they fainted when Andy walked in front of them.

Kyle looked back at them worried. "Andy, they..."

"They're ok, it happens all the time." Andy responded as Kyle looked back at their bodies lying on the floor.

"_As we got deeper in the store I noticed that it was more lively than the world outside it. Just as many people scrambling about. There was music playing above and it set the atmosphere of the place, but it sometimes didn't match the mood. As I followed Andy my eyes fell upon his rear end in tight jeans and I became hypnotized by it. It's swaying motion had me in such a trance I almost didn't notice him stop right in front of me."_

"Here's the men's section, your sizes should be over there." Andy said pointing, turning around and handing Kyle a hundred dollar bill. "This is for your clothes and food. Spend it wisely, ok?

"Ok." Kyle replied taking the green paper from Andy's strong, manly hand. Andy went to go look around himself.

Kyle began looking at the different fabrics and clothing items. There were so many options for him to choose from. As he was looking he heard a particular song playing above caught his ear. _'I like where we are, when we drive in your car. I like where we are... here; Cuz our lips can touch and our cheeks can brush, Cuz our lips can touch, our cheeks can brush... here.'_

Kyle began humming to himself as the song played, the part he hummed the most was 'here in your arms'.

Meanwhile, Andy had wondered into a sporting store to get new tennis gear. "These are new, I've gotta try them." He paid for his things and returned to find Kyle.

When he found him, he only had two shirts and a pair of pants. "Is that it?" Andy asked looking at them in his hands.

"These are the only ones I liked." Kyle said with a shy smile.

"Oh, ok then, lets go check out and head to the other places."

They reached the cashier and began to pay for their things. "Oh my gawd! You're Andy Roddick!" the girl at the register said almost in a scream and then cover her mouth quickly like it was about to fall off. Kyle noticed her face change a certain color. Andy tried to shush her and smiled at her, which didn't help her at all, because her face got redder and squeaked in her hands when he did.

"Could you sign this for me, please?" the girl said shakily handing him her pink handbag. "This has made my day!" She said checking him out while he did so, both him and his items. "That'll be $22.28." the girl told him shyly as Andy handed her handbag back.

"Pay the girl Kyle." Andy said looking at him and pointing to her. Kyle looked at the money for a second and handed it to her. She then typed some stuff on the cash register and a drawer flew open, making a 'ching' sound. "$77.72 is your change, handsome." the girl complemented as she handed the money to Kyle. "Is this your son?" the girl asked nodding at Kyle. Kyle and Andy just looked at each other.

"Oh no, he's my... assistant." Andy replied to the girl.

"Oh, ok then, have a nice day and come back soon. Real soon!" she said waving them off and then fanning herself. She had a smile plastered on her face the rest of the day.

"Why was she red?" Kyle asked looking up at Andy walking alongside him.

"Well, that's what happens when you have a thing for someone or you get embarrassed. It's called blushing" he explained.

"Have you ever blushed before?" Kyle asked again.

"Uh, y...yeah, on occasions." Andy replied, hoping for no more personal questions.

They then made their way to GAP and Abercrombie and Fitch, Andy's other favorites. There they bought more clothes, shoes, and accessories, mostly for Kyle, but Andy got him a few things as well.

"Now, it's time to go buy stuff to restock my fridge that a "tornado" hit." Andy implied as they were heading towards the car.

"But, a tornado didn't hit your fridge."

"It's an expression."

"Oh... expression for what?"

"Uh, it's... never mind."

Kyle just looked confused as they put their stuff in the trunk.

Minutes later they arrived at a health food store located next to a grocery store called H.E.B.

"Lets go in here first." Andy pointing to the health food store. "And then we'll hit H.E.B." Andy motioned as Kyle followed him diligently.

Andy got most of the things in the health food store, because none of it really appealed to Kyle that much. So he would have to settle for what's at the next store. When they entered the said store, Andy gave Kyle a hand basket and told him to get whatever with the rest of his money he had given him.

"_This green paper seems rather important. It is traded for items such as clothes and food and some services. I don't quite understand it, but it works."_

In here he found things more inviting and stuffed his basket with a variety of goods including one in particular which was a jumbo sized bag of sour patch kids, others included things he had enjoyed in Andy's fridge.

Kyle stumbled upon an aisle where he really shouldn't have been. "Ugh, I'm bleeding sooo bad!" a heavy set girl holding a box of tampons said to herself.

"Then you need a band aid." Kyle said walking up to her.

"What?!" the girl asked taken back.

"I've read that when you're bleeding, a band aid helps to..."

"Not that kind of bleeding you creep!" she said raising her hand to strike him, but it was suddenly stopped by another.

"Rebecka! What did I say about hitting strangers, namely the good looking kind?" another girl asked, the last part looking at Kyle.

"To wait for your confirmation or if a gut rejects you... but Victoria he..." Suddenly a hand was in her face.

"Girl! Do you want me grind you into nothing, cuz I am milliseconds from doing so!

"_It was apparent what was wrong with the first girl was wrong with the second, only more extreme."_

"Excuse my large friend, she's a little moody right now and doesn't know how to act "civilized". Victoria said eyeing Rebecka.

"I'm Victoria." the girl giggled holding out her hand.

Kyle just looked at it quizzically, tilting his head to one side.

"You shake it." she said sticking it out further. Kyle slowly reached for it and said his name.

"I'm Kyle." he said with a smile.

"Kyle huh? Well, can I get your number 'Kyle'?" she motioned perking up. "Ugh."Rebecka moaned in disgust.

"My number?"

"Yeah!" she cutely answered.

"_A series of numbers ran through my head at that moment and I figured they were what she was requesting."_

"781227." Kyle said pleased with himself for some reason. She was writing them down as he said them and paused. "Is that it?" she asked looking at him?

"Yeah." he responded.

"That's not a number, if you were interested you would have given me all of it!" clearly suffering from P.M.S. and not being rational, she rolled up the paper and through it at him, hitting him right in the face.

"I can't believe you rejected me!" She then turned huffing and snapped her fingers as she stormed off. Rebecka proceeded to crack her knuckles as soon as she snapped. That made Kyle flinch at the sound of them.

"_I felt a sense of danger in the air and felt my stomach clench, like something bad was about to happen." _Like lightning, a hand had struck his right cheek. "That was for Victoria." followed by another to the left cheek, this one knocked the basket from his grip and it fell to the floor. "And that's for me you perv." She then turned to leave herself.

Kyle stood there in shock lightly touching his cheeks. _"My face was on fire and stinging. The marks stung even more when I touched them. The females are a strange species... they faint, turn different colors, act weird around boys, speak a coded language like, omg, idk, and lol, like the girls we would pass at the mall. And this obsession with "tampons" that has me puzzled. I have come to fear them and their erratic behavior..." _Kyle thought as he watched them walk off.

He wondered around collecting more food for his basket and found Andy at the frozen foods stocking his basket full of healthy microwavable tv dinners. "Are you done?" he asked closing the freezer door looking at Kyle.

"Yeah." Kyle replied holding up his basket.

"Good, lets go check out and get this frozen stuff home."

Andy checked out first and watched Kyle with his odd assortment of goods he got, being checked out next and noticed the red marks on his cheeks. The cashier rang up his total and it was exactly what he had left. He had apparently spent wisely as Andy demanded.

They again headed to the car to load their stuff and prepare to head back to Andy's house.

After they got in the car Andy couldn't stand it, he had to ask about the red marks. "What happened to your face?!"

Kyle shifted nervously at the question. "A girl hit me."

"Hit you?" Andy thought for a minute after he heard that.

"What did you say?" Andy asked as if he knew how it happened.

"Well, she wanted my number and I gave it to her, but she didn't want it, so..."

"Wait a minute! You remember your phone number?"

"I think so."

"What is it?" Andy asked reaching for his Nokia flip phone.

"781227."

Andy paused for a minute. "That's not a phone number."

"Well, they just popped into my head when she asked." Kyle said shrugging his shoulders.

"We'll ask Mr. Conners about it when we see him again. They may mean something."

Back in the store...

"Tiffany, you won't believe what happened to Victoria."

"What?" the girl asked anxious to hear.

"She was rejected by this really hot guy and well... you know how that goes this time of month."

"Oh snap, really? Poor guy. Is he ok, did she kill him?" she asked sounding excited.

"Naw, but I...hey!" she was interrupted as a man passed by and knocked into her.

"Sorry miss!" the man said continuing his trek down an isle and noticed a crumpled piece of paper. Normally he wouldn't even bother messing with such a thing, but something drew him to it.

Reaching for it, he opened it to see what was inside. "What?! It... can't be!"

to be continued...

* * *

Don't forget to be a hero and review+ peace! 


	5. 40 luv, game, set, match!

Here's chaptah 5! Anything you're confused on will be explained as the story goes on. There's always a method to my madness and I love mysteries and surprise twists. lol I enjoyed writing this chapter, so umm, enjoy!:) R&R

* * *

Andy had just notified Mr. Conners of the numbers Kyle had mentioned earlier and told him they might mean something. Conners said he would look into them and call if he finds out anything and hung up. Most of the ride home was in silence, while the rest was Kyle humming to himself while devouring his package of sour patch kids. Andy noticed his humming and thought it sounded an awful lot like a song he heard in American Eagle. Realizing this he turned to Kyle.

"Whoa, chill on those things and save some for later!" Andy said noticing the large half empty bag. Shocked by how much he had eaten in a matter of minutes. Kyle looked down at them and closed the bag slowly in embarrassment. "Those will rot your teeth faster than anything. Ah crap, we forgot to get you a tooth brush! We're already here, but I have spares at the house for guests and such occasions. So you're cool till we can get you your own" He noted as they arrived at the house.

"Thank you. For everything." Kyle said looking at Andy gratefully.

"Aw don't mention it. I'm only happy to help. That's what my foundation's for."

"Your Andy Roddick foundation? I've read about it."

"You have?"

"Yeah, I think you're a real hero, to everyone, including me."

"You think so?"

Kyle simply nodded. Andy just smiled a warm smile in return.

"Well, we better get this stuff in the house."

They began to unload and carry their stuff inside. Kyle put up his food, learning where everything goes and where everything should go. Andy did the same and finished first, because he had less than Kyle. While Kyle finished, he ran upstairs to put his other things away.

When Kyle finished he went to his room Andy lent to him and proceeded to put away his clothes and stashing his bag of sour patch kids in a special place, for fear something might try to take his treasure away from him and so that he may victimize them later on.

Andy came walking down the stairs and heard music coming from the guest bedroom. When he reached the doorway he peaked around the corner to see Kyle singing as he put away his clothes.

"I like, where you sleep, when you sleep, next to me. I like where you sleep, here..."

Andy just stood there amazed and listened to his magnificent voice as he sang the rest of it.

"Where you are the one, the one, that lies close to me, whispers, "hello, I miss you quite terribly." I fell in love, in love with you suddenly. Now there's no place else, I could be, but here in your arms."

"Hehe, he's so cute." Andy chuckled to himself _"Wait, did I just call him 'cute'?" _

Andy just shook it off. "Singing huh? Not a bad idea." Andy said to himself as he turned and headed for his room and then outback to his personal tennis court.

Kyle had just finished putting everything away and went in search of Andy. Kyle eventually ended up in Andy's personal home theater room. He had looked everywhere and couldn't find him, until he heard some noises coming from the back of the house. It was faint, but with his acute hearing it was like they were right in the room with him. One sounded like a ball hitting something continuously and the other sounded like... singing!

Leading to the outside was two sliding glass doors and on the other side of them was Andy, dressed in tennis attire, stretching and warming up, listening to an ipod.

Kyle quietly opened the doors and concentrated his hearing on Andy.

"Cuz every night I will save your life and every night I will be with you. Cuz every night I still lay awake and I dream, of an absolution. Cuz every night I will make it right and every night I will come to you, but every night it stays the same in my dream... of an absolution."

_"It brought tears to my eyes. It was the most beautiful thing I think I've ever heard. His voice was amazing, perfect, and... sexy. He sang like an angel, singing to a special someone. He was singing the 'nightlight remix' of Dreams of an Absolution, which I think is my favorite song now."_

Kyle slowly walked toward Andy, entranced by his voice and startled him. "Look around then you may realize, happiness lies trapped in misery..." Andy stopped, noticing Kyle and removed his headphones pausing the song. "Oh, I uh... I always listen to music when I warm up or before a game, it relaxes me." Andy mentioned, kind of embarrassed to be caught singing.

"It was so... beautiful!"

"Thank you, you're only the second person who has ever heard me sing." He smiled blushing.

"Who was the first?"

"They... they're not important anymore so it doesn't matter." Andy said holding his head down.

"Sorry, I..."

"It's ok, they're dead to me now so it doesn't mean anything. So, why are you crying?"

"Um, I slammed one of the drawers on my finger, but I'm alright now." Not wanting ton tell him why he was really crying.

There was a brief moment of awkward silence until Kyle broke to ask another question.

"Can I join you?"

"Uh, sure, let me get you another raquet." He said running into the house for a quick second.

"Here you go, a Babolat Pure Drive, my favorite." Andy grinned handing it to Kyle.

"And what you're wearing is suitable, so you're all set. Are you sure you wanna take me on?"

"Yeah." Kyle said excited.

"Do you know how to play?"

"Yeah, I saw the people in the tv playing and I think I got it."

"Ok, I'll serve first." Andy said as they went to their respective sides. "Here it comes." Andy threw the ball in the air and hit a blistering serve of 130mph.

To Andy's surprise Kyle returned it and sent it flying right in between his legs on the court.

To his dismay, Andy had lost the first point to Kyle. "You're pretty good, but it won't happen again." He said spinning his raquet.

Kyle just smiled at the taunt attempting to serve like he saw one of the players on tv do. The serve was so powerful that when Andy tried to return it, the raquet was knocked clear out of his hand.

"Whoa!" Andy said looking back at the raquet and then at Kyle. Andy thought it was luck, but it kept happening until he lost another point to Kyle.

"I thought you said it wasn't going to happen again." Kyle said, throwing his own taunt back at him.

Andy tightened his grip on the raquet in frustration and looked down at it. "It wasn't." He said to himself in almost a whisper.

By the next few games Andy had adjusted to Kyle's serve and then the game really began to heat up.

They kept each other on their toes, running from one end of the court to the other.

Kyle was giving Andy a run for his money, boasting incredible speed, strength, timing, stamina, and agility. It was truly an astounding game they were playing.

They had been at it for hours and it was beginning to cloud up. They were both sweating, but only Andy was getting tired.

"Wow, you've got energy to spare. Like the energizer bunny, only cuter." Andy said catching his breath, saying the last part to himself.

"Thank you!" Kyle replied unbeknownst to Andy, hearing the last part.

_"As we played I had noticed that Andy stuck his butt out when he would go to serve. And only he did it, no other player in the world does. It was special and not to mention, cute. I just wanted to fly over the net and grab it,sqeeze it and pinch it. Glomping him in the process. It mesmerized me everytime and I would get lost staring at it and lose focus and concentration... until it almost cost me a point and my face."_

"Heads up!"

_"I almost didn't see it coming in time, but I managed to pull myself out of it and get in position to return the potentially deadly fireball that Andy had fired from his powerful canon, with just as much deadly force. Managing to send it flying straight for his head."_

"Whoa!" Andy ducked, avoiding the life threatening ball and allowing it to put a hole through the wooden fence behind him Splintering it and sending bits and pieces into the lake behind it.

"Sorry!" Kyle shouted across the net. _"Why does he make me feel this way?"_

"Damn!" Andy commented looking back with his mouth wide open. Luckily he had dozens of spare tennis balls on his court.

Even with his freakish strength and abilities, Kyle lost the match to Andy. They had played a pretty even game. Andy- Kyle, 3-7, 7-6, 6-5, 7-6.

"Wow, you're a little firecracker! That's been the most exciting game I've played in a long time and by a rookie, I couldn't get a single ace in. Are you sure this is your first time playing?"He said a little out of breath. _"He reminds me alot of Rodger Federer. That's scary."_

"Yeah, I think so."

"Well, you could be come a pro in no time at all."

"Really?"

"Totally! If you put your mind to it."

Kyle thought about it and he really liked the idea. He had grown to like everything about the sport, especially Andy.

"How 'bout one more?" Kyle asked still pumped and ready to go.

"Sure, why not."

Just as Kyle was about to serve, a rain drop hit him in the eye and the ball fell to the ground. With the second bounce it began to sprinkle.

The rain felt good to them because they had been sweating, but they were getting a little cold, so they ran for the covering over the backdoors. "I didn't know it was going to rain today." Andy said getting them some towels that were laying on a table under the covering for them to wipe the sweat off with.

Because the rain was surprisingly cold, they had wrapped the towels around themselves to keep warm..

"Oh shit! My phone!" Andy said remembering he left his cell under a towel he kept with him on the court and darted out to get it before it was ruined. He ran over and kneeled, hovering over it, removing the towel.

"Oh thank god!" he said finding that it was dry and the rain hadn't soaked through to it yet.

As he came back Kyle noticed he took his dry towel out in the rain and was soaked.

"Here." Kyle said holding out his towel.

"Huh?"

"Yours is all wet and I don't want you getting sick, so take mine."

"Well I've got more and... ah crap, they're all in the washer, nevermind!" Andy said running his fingers through his wet hair. Kyle stood there still holding out his dry towel with a warm smile.

"No I'm fine."

"You only have two options, take it or we share it."

Andy looked at him and thought he was kidding, but he seemed to mean it. And it was a beach towel and could fit around two full grown men so it was only made sense.

"Ok, lets share." Andy said wrapping it around both of them.

"That's better." Kyle said hugging the towel up to his face and hugging up to Andy.

_"The smell of sweat and rain mixed together on Andy was intoxicating and sent chills down my spine. It was a manly scent that I inhaled deeply. I could smell it all day."_

"You know, we'll dry off a lot faster if we take these wet shirts off."

"Oh, ok."

He hated to have to move away from Andy and that wonderful smell he had emitting from him. They both began to remove their soaked shirts and throw them to the side. Kyle had removed his quickly and Andy was in the middle of removing his.

_"As soon as I had thrown my shirt away, my eyes had landed on Andy's body. It was like he was moving in slow motion as I watched his muscles move and slide under his tanned, smooth skin as he was removing his shirt. My eyes were glued to his frame and were having a fun time scanning every inch of his torso as he finished discarding the wet fabric that dared to hide this magnificent body from me. A slim body, perfectly toned and full of sexy features and eye candy. The happy trail below his navel, the six-pack above that, luscious nipples, and his strong, muscled arms with a large birth mark on the right bicep . His skin was evenly tanned and had a radiant glow to it that showed off his muscles beautifully. A dictionary full of hundreds of thousands of words and only one word could describe entirely what was in front of me. 'Perfection', and I would find out later that he was truly perfect in every sense of the word. It made my heart race."_

"Oh gawd!" Kyle said trying to catch his breath.

Andy had also noticed the figure in front of him. It was well toned and beautiful body that most teens would envy. His eyes trailed down his body, from his chest to his hips.

"Whoa! Where's your belly button?!" Andy asked looking at Kyle's navel shocked and snapping Kyle out of his drooling state.

"Huh?" Kyle snapped out of his said state and looked at his belly then at Andy's. He had never looked at his own belly before and hadn't noticed he didn't have one.

"Um, I- I don't know or at least I don't remember." He said still looking down at where it should be.

"I've just never seen anything like it before. That's weird."

"Yeah, weird."

"I can't believe I didn't notice it when I found you! Of course it would have been rude to look down that far with you naked, so I didn't." Andy suddenly reached down to touch the spot with his finger and feel for himself to see if it was for real.

_"When his skin made contact with mine it sent a wave of ecstasy surging through my body."_

"Wow, that is just something else." Andy commented looking back up at Kyle. "You ok?"

"I feel... hot!" Kyle said fanning his face with his hand.

"Really? I'm still cold."

Andy then reached out his hand and touched Kyle's forehead. "Well you're wet so I can't really tell, but you do feel kinda hot and you look flushed." He reached down for the towel and wiped the rain off of his head.

"This is how my mom used to check to see if I had a fever."

Moving Kyle's wet locks out of the way, he placed his lips on Kyle's, now dry, forehead.

_"His lips were soft, supple and warm against my skin. Everytime he touched me, I felt myself get hotter, but this time it sent chills down my spine."_

"Hm, you do feel like you've got a degree. You must have caught something in..."

"Your ipod!" Kyle interrupted glancing to the side for a second and noticed it. He then ran out into the rain to retrieve Andy's ipod, that he had left on the court when their game got too intense, and tripped over something on the court. Lucky for him he has excellent reflexes and caught himself and avoided landing on his face. Ending up on his back instead, with his legs facing Andy.

"Kyle!" Andy gasped running after him and tripped on the same thing he did, catching himself with his arms and landing over Kyle. His face only an inch from the boy's.

* * *

Oooo cliff hangers are a btch. Remember, reviews help prevent and cure aids, stds cancer, ADD, terrorists, illegal immagrants, global warming, world hunger, impudency, obesity, depression, emo's, and future dumb $$ presidents from getting elected. 


	6. It's been a long day

_"I lay under Andy, too stunned to move, I stare up at his face studying it's features. It was a beautiful sight, his wet hair and chin, dripping with rain, but what I enjoyed looking at the most were his eyes. They were the absolute most beautiful green and brown I think I'll ever see. They say the eyes are the windows to the soul and I imagine Andy's soul looked just as beautiful as his eyes. But, they weren't perfect, they were full of... anger, sadness and hurt. Someone or something had altered their beauty with these feelings and emotions."_

_"As we lay there I felt some kind of tension between us. I couldn't quite make out what it was, but it made me gulp and my heart beat like a drum. I felt like... kis..."_

Kyle's thought's were interrupted by Andy kissing him. The kiss was tender and passionate, fueled by pent up feelings they both had for each other. Rain ran down off Andy's face and body and onto Kyle's like tears.

"gasp". Andy pulled away from Kyle realizing what he had done on impulse. "I'm so..." Andy attempted to say, but Kyle had put his hand around the back of his neck and pulled him back down for round two, this time with more passion and lust. Closing his eyes and running his fingers through his sexy, wet hair.

_"This feeling was amazing! When he kissed me, it felt like things I didn't understand before finally made sense. It was euphoria of the highest calibur and I was in heaven laying here under his strong arms, worshiping his lips."_

Andy chuckled as he pulled away a second time.

"What?" Kyle asked looking up at him flushed.

"You taste like sour patch kids."

Kyle smiled at the remark and fact that he had nearly eaten his bag to extinction earlier, managing to get a rise out of Andy.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to kiss you, I was way out of line, I..." Andy was cut off by a finger on his lips.

"It's ok, I'm glad you did. If you hadn't I would have."

"Really?" Andy asked somewhat shocked. Kyle nodded happily. Andy gave a warm smile in return.

They still laid there staring at each other for a few minutes as the rain slowly came to a stop.

"Hey, what did we trip on?" Andy randomly broke the silence. They both looked behind Andy to see what exactly had tripped them.

"A rip on the court?" They both said in unison. The type of surface Andy had on his personal court had been torn by their intense game.

"Well that can be fixed easy. Let's go finish drying off and when we're done I'll make us some chamomile tea, k?"

"Ok." Kyle agreed bitting his bottom lip as Andy helped him up.

"Good, it's my favorite thing to warm up with." Andy said as they grabbed his ipod and headed for the house.

_"I could still feel my heart beating with intensity. Is this what they call an 'adrenaline rush'?"_

Moments later they had dried off and Andy, with just a pair of bluejean pants and socks on, was in the kitchen brewing their tea while Kyle went to his room to put on his new, dry clothes and dashed to the living room. Andy saw him go by the kitchen door but paid no mind to it. He was to deep in thought, going over the events that had taken place earlier.

"That was a bad move I made, kissing him. I mean, he has amnesia for gawd's sake." He said to himself.

He stood there until the tea was done, but that's not what brought him out of his thoughts. It was the sound of rapid tapping that he had just now noticed coming from the living area. He had poured the tea into two mugs and carried them curiously to the living room, finding pictures strone all over the floor behind Kyle. He was kneeled over the coffee table with the crayons he had bought all over it. He looked deep in whatever he was doing.

"Wow!" Andy placed the mugs on the other end his coffee table and picked up a photo-realistic picture of himself playing during their match and another of him holding his U.S. Open trophy from 2003. Kyle must have seen it in his magazines he had for guests to look at.

"What the?" Andy said to himself looking around, they were all of him. Kyle was still working on a particular one. It was one of his eyes from when he fell on top of Kyle.

He also noticed how he was doing them, it was a weird tapping technique. "How do you do that?" Andy noted causing Kyle's head to turn and look up at him.

"Do what?"

"Draw, um color, uh whatever you're doing there." Andy pointed at the picture in front of Kyle.

Kyle looked back down at it.

"It's like you print them right out of you're head or something. These are incredible!"

"Not really." Kyle responded.

"Are you kidding me? They look so real!" He said looking back down at one.

"They would if I could get you right."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't seem to get you down pat. It's like there's something missing, especially in your eyes."

"Really? Well they are multi-colored and that would be har..."

"No, I've got the colors and blending right, it's something else. Something I can't explain."

Just then they heard a knock on the front door.

"I'll get it." Andy put the pictures down and went to go answer the door.

"I bet it's Mr. Connors with some good news." He said reaching for the door knob.

As he opened it his eyes widened. "What the hell are **you** doing here?!"

It was a man about the same height as Andy. "I-I had to come see you again."

"Well I don't want to see you!" He said attempting to slam the door.

"Wait! I'm so sorry for what I did and... please hear me out." The man held the door open.

"I don't think you deserve it."

"I don't deserve it, I deserve anything after what I did to you, but please give me a few minutes?"

Andy thought for a minute. "Ok, let me go get a shirt on." He said closing the door, leaving the man outside.

Kyle just watched as he went to his room and came back out with a grey Nautica shirt on.

"Wait here." Andy said sternly to Kyle as he went back out to talk to the man. But Kyle snuck up to door after it closed to eves drop.

"So, how's he treating you? Are you gonna sucker him too or have you already and that's why you're here?" Andy asked with his arms crossed.

"No it's, I just wish I could do it all over again. I still love you."

"Then why did you leave me after all we went through?!" Andy yelled in anger.

"I wish I could tell you." he said holding his head down in shame.

"What happened to you? You changed after..."

"I know! I was just scared I guess."

"Of what? You never let me in after that happened."

The other man remained silent. "So have you moved on? I heard you talking to someone in there."

"That's none of your business!" Andy said as the man's phone began to ring. "It's him isn't it?"

They just exchanged glances. "Hello? Yeah, I'll be there in a few minutes. I love you too."

_"I knew it."_ Andy thought to himself.

"Well I gotta go."

"It's ok, we were done here anyways."

"Well I hope we can get over this and move on. I would like to be friends at least."

"I don't know about that, but we'll see what happens in the future and where it takes us."

"You still look good by the way." The other man said sincerely.

"Thanks, you too."

"Well, it's getting cold thanks to the rain we got earlier. So I'll be going."

The man just nodded, bitting his lip, and left. Without another word Andy turned to go back in the house. Kyle was at the coffee table going over his works of art.

"Who was that? Is he the one who you said wasn't important?"

"Yeah. He broke my heart along time ago." Andy said rubbing his hands toegether to warm them up and sat down on the couch, grabbing his cup of tea and took a sip.

Kyle went and sat by him grabbing his own cup of tea, just staring at it. "What did he do?" He asked sincerely concerned.

Andy had never told anyone about his ex before. He wasn't sure he wanted to tell Kyle or not, but something inside told him he could trust him. He's known Kyle for only a day or two, but it seems like he's known him longer. There was just something about him that seemed so pure.

"Well, about about two years ago we met at one of my big matches. He was one of the towel boys that brought the players a towel to wipe the sweat away with. It was love at first sight."

"We met up after I had won the match and he wasted no time introducing himself. His name was Johnathan Lavery."

"The first year we were together was full of passion and intimacy. We were so in love and he was the first guy I had ever been with. The first and only girl was Mandy Moore, back when I won the 2003 U.S. Open, but I wasn't into her and her career conflicted with mine. That's when I knew I didn't like girls."

" Toward our first anniversary of being a couple, he was becoming an ass and would have mood swings and get angry for no reason and the anger turned to violence. He was then diagnosed with a brain tumor on our anniversary and had to have it surgically removed."

" The following year was a challenge, because when it was removed it left him mentally impaired and he seemed to regress back to being a child, kind and gentle."

"That's why you're so understanding with me?" Kyle chimed in. Andy nodded continuing with his story.

" I still loved him, so much that I took him home and cared for him a whole year, which put a strain on my tennis career, until he started to suffer from severe headaches and had to be hospitalized. After the last one he had, it caused him to have a horrible siezure which put him in a coma for a week."

Andy fought back a tear. " I honestly thought I had lost him, but he awoke from it returned to normal, like when I first met him."

"But I was a fool to think things would ever be normal again." He said looking into his empty cup.

" He took on a job at a hit bar called ConFusion and became a jerk again. I had hoped the tumor was the reason he acted that way and a month later I found he was cheating on me with some incredible doctor. I was so crushed and hurt that he would do that after I took care of him and all we went through together. It ment nothing to him. It was like one big slap in the face. I just... I..."

Andy threw his face into his hands and began to sob, mumbling something only someone like Kyle could hear.

Kyle sat his cup down and grabbed one of his hands closest to him from his face and squeezed it tight. "He didn't deserve someone like you and you deserve someone better. You need someone who can equal the love that you give to so many." He said the last few words wiping away a tear on his face with his thumb.

"That's what was missing!" Kyle stated.

"Huh?"

"Love."

"Love?"

"Yes, that's why I couldn't get you right in my pictures, you just need someone to love."

"How do you figure that?" 

"Your eyes told me." Kyle said with a genuine smile

"My...? You know just what to say like Johnathan when I first met him." Andy replied wiping some more tears from his beautiful eyes.

Kyle looked sad that he was compared to someone who could break a heart like Andy's.

"Only you do it better."

Kyle went to hug Andy and made them both lose their balance, knock them both over on the couch with Kyle on top this time.

Kyle then propped himself up. " I won't let anyone else hurt you, I promise."

"About that Kyle, I don't think we..." Another knock was heard at the door.

"That better not be him again!" Andy let Kyle get off him and went to answer it again. Wiping away what tears had gathered in his eyes.

He opened it to find a Mr. Connors. "Oh hello Andy. About time it started feeling like fall huh?"

"Yeah, I know. Come on in. Can I get you some chamomile tea?"

"No thank you, I'm good."

"Hello Mr. Connors."

"Why hello Kyle. I found something interesting near the area where Andy said he found you." Connors reached into his coat and pulled out a bagged gun with blood on it. "Do you recognize it?"

"No." Kyle shook his head.

"The DNA on it matches three people, a man named James Valentine, a person we cannot identify and you."

Both Andy and Kyle's eyes widened at the last one he mentioned.

"And as far as we know the numbers you gave me mean nothing, but we're still looking into it. I've hired a professional psychic to come visit you in a couple of days to see if she can't unlock your memories. If she can't do it, me and Sylvia Brown have a history of working together, I could have her down here by the end of this week. She's available then."

"Thank you so much Mr. Connors, that would be great." Andy said shaking his hand.

"Let me know if you remember anything Kyle, Ok?"

"Sure."

"Um, did I come at a bad time?" He asked seeing Andy's watery eyes.

"Oh that, no it's just this weather and my sinuses and stuff. Ya know."

"Uh huh." Mr. Connors said not believing him. "Well, I'd better be going."

"Thank you for coming. I hope we can get this solved and get Kyle back with his family. I'm sure they miss him like crazy. I know I would. He's amazing and brilliant!" Andy smiled.

"We haven't gotten any calls yet, but I'm sure we will soon. I'll keep you posted. Bye Kyle."

"Good bye."

Andy walked Connors out the door, making sure it was shut before he said anything. "Is his DNA really on that gun?" He asked, scared of the answer.

"Yes, it was found near a campsite where a man reported seeing a nude boy wandering around like a lost puppy. "

"I just wonder what the gun has to do with Kyle." He asked curiously.

"Cases like this always have some kind of crazy story to them."

----

Inside Kyle was busy putting his stuff away in his room. He heard the front door shut and ran into the living room as soon as he was done. He found Andy crashed on the couch with his arms resting on the back of the couch and his head thrown back.

"What a day!" he exasped. "I feel tomorrow will be the same."

"It flew by didn't it?"

"Yeah. Are you hungry?" He said lifting his head up.

"Yeah."

"I'll fix some of those tv dinners you got. They're lifesavers." He said getting up and heading for the kitchen.

----

Dinner was spent with Kyle asking Andy about Mandy Moore and what she was like.

"See that's me grabbing and her boob when they took the picture. That's about the time I realized I wasn't into women." He explained to Kyle pointing at a magazine.

Then he asked him about his tennis career. "Well I haven't won a tournament since my 2003 Grand Slam."

"Why?"

"Because of a guy named Rodger Federer."

"Who is he?"

"Some call him the 'Tennis Magician' or 'Darth Federer' or some crap. I've only beaten him once in our twelve meetings."

"So, anyone else wouldn't be a problem, right?"

"Right. Well, except for this new guy, his name is Novak Djokovic. I think he could be trouble in the future. "

"Do you really think I could become a pro in no time?"

"From what I saw today, I don't have a doubt in my mind."

"Do you think I could beat Rodger Federer?"

"Hm, tough to say. You play alot like him. I bet in another year you could pose a threat to him and me. "

They both laughed at the thought. "Well, I think it's time to for bed. Don't you agree."

"Yeah, like you said it's been a tough day."

"Oh, do you need me to fix your bed to make it more comfortable?"

"No thanks, it's fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Ok then. Let's go brush our teeth and get some shut eye?"

"Ok." Kyle said getting up and following Andy to the bathroom.

----

Andy said his goodnight to Kyle and Kyle did the same, heading for the guest bedroom and snuck into the tub when he was sure Andy was asleep. They had both had a long, interesting day. Tomorrow would prove to be even more interesting.

Andy went to bed with the thought of what happened between him and Kyle today and his ex showing up at his door, not quite sure of what he wanted with Andy. Thinking about his ex made him want to listen to his favorite song to easy his mind, Apologize by OneRepublic featuring Timbaland.

----

_"Later that night I had four strange dreams. First I was surrounded by white light that went on forever in all directions and then a dark spot appeared and began to grow, swallowing up all the light until it replaced it. Second was me out in the middle of a desert hearing someone screaming for help, but I was unable find them and save them. The third was of a fire burning under water with fish swimming out of the flame. And the fourth wasn't anything out of the ordinary. It was Andy and me outside getting the mail and him finding one from a reality tv show. "It's from ABC, they want me to be the new bachelor." He said excited. Hearing this struck something deep inside of me. "Are you going to except?" I asked him. "No, I already have a love..." He said holding up his favorite tennis raquet."_

To be continued...


	7. You, me and the kidz

Sorry it took so long again. As soon as summer gets here you'll see more updates I promise. This one has been done for a while, so here ya go!

_

* * *

_

_"I have only one love." He said holding up his favorite racquet and threw it to the ground. "You!" _

"_That's where my dream ended. I awoke the following morning at exactly 7:00 am feeling like I had found my home, like this is where I belonged. I grabbed one of Andy's protein shakes from the fridge and headed to his personal home theater room and flipped on the light switch, which simultaneously started the movie. It was The Matrix and The Matrix: Reloaded and as soon as it started I couldn't take my eyes off of it."_

Andy awoke a couple of hours later, running his fingers through his messy bed-hair and stretched. "Wow, that was a strange dream!" He turned his head to look at the clock. "Oh crap! I've over slept! I haven't done that in years." He said getting out of bed and rushed to get his day clothes on. "I only have a few hours to get everything." He mentioned to himself, hauling butt to the bathroom.

"Kyle better get ready too. I wonder if he's up? What am I saying, he's a teenager, they sleep late." he said peeking into his room. "Oh yeah." He turned to head for the bathroom. "Kyle it's time to..." He threw back the curtains and found an empty tub. "Huh?" Andy went out into the hall and looked down at the end with the sliding glass door that leads outback. "There he is, he must be practicing."

When he got to the door he found Kyle doing something else. He was fighting the air. "What the?"

He was in his pajamas doing flips over the net and throwing swift punches and quick kicks into the air like a pro.

"He's like a ninja!" He said sliding the door open. "Hey Kyle!" Kyle stopped immediately. "Um, I need to go get some books from the store for one of the elementary schools my foundation's helping. I promised to get some and I want you to help me pick'em out."

"Ok." Kyle smiled excitedly.

"By the way where'd you learn how to fight like that?"

"From that giant tv upstairs."

"The Matrix?! You mean you got up 'that' early and learned them 'that' quickly?"

"Yeah." He replied kind of confused.

_"This kid."_ Andy thought in amazment."Well, go get ready. We've got till noon."

"Ok." He said rushing passed Andy.

--

They arrived at a store called Barnes & Nobles and went inside to find it full of high school kids.

"Oh yeah. The high school offered to help get books today also. Go get some books while I go back to the car and put on something so they won't recognize me. The last thing I need is to be flocked by high school girls today. I don't know where the kids books are so you'll have to find them for us."

"Ok." He nodded as he watched him go off. It seemed like there was a whole class in the store. Kyle suddenly grabbed his head in pain and dropped to his knees. "What's happening?" As soon as it began, it stopped. "Ow, what was that?" He questioned getting to his feet.

_"There was an uneasy feeling in my head. I couldn't explain it, but I felt like two positive magnets were repelling each other in my head."_

Kyle found a giggling girl over by the teen magazines and walked over to them. One of them was Tiffany.

"Hi Tiffany."

"Oh it's you! What do you want?"

"I'm sorry if I said anything to upset you last time. I didn't mean to and I got you this book to make amends. I overheard some other girls saying you should get it."

"The Diet and Weight loss guide for dummies?!" She snatched the book out of his hands and tore it in two, like tissue. "Look here you little faggot, I don't ever want to hear you speak or see you again! If I do I swear on my mother's grave they willnever find the body! Got it memorized?!" She said tapping here temple in anger.

Kyle simply nodded in shock and walked away.

_"That word she called me wasn't in the dictionary Andy had, so I didn't know what it meant, but I felt it's sting. It cut deep."_

Another girl came up behind Tiffany holding a magazine. "Who was that?"

"I don't even know, but I already hate him."

"Why, what did he do?"

"Let me give a little piece of advice about boys Jesse. Forget about them, they're a pain in the ass."

"Oh, ok. Ow!"

"Hey, you ok?"

"Oh yeah, just a little headache."

Kyle had finally found the kids section and had a handful books already. Andy came up behind him with a cap on and a navy blue hoodie with the hood over the cap and the bill of the cap tilted forward to cover his eyes.

"Hey, sorry it took so long. Are you crying?" He asked lifting up his cap slightly. Kyle turned around and touched his face unaware he had been crying and felt silent tears on his cheek. "Andy?"

"Yeah?"

"What does faggot mean?" Andy was taken back by this.

"Why, did someone say that to you?" He grabbed Kyle's shoulders and looked him deep in the eyes.

"Well, I didn't really see them. They said it behind my back and ran off before I could see them." Lying so that Andy wouldn't have to find him dead later.

"Cowards!" Andy clenched his teeth in anger looking over Kyle's head and around the store. "Was it a boy that said it?"

Kyle shook his head no. "It was a girl." Andy looked around and saw only a handful of them.

"Wait here, I'll be right back."

"Ok."

"Oh my gawd that's so hot!" Some random girl popped up behind Kyle.

"Actually it's 68 degrees in here and that's-"

"No not that. I meant you and him." She pointed to Andy as he walked off. "So who's top and who's bottom? Or are you that serious yet?"

"I don't understand."

"I mean who's the 'man' in bed." She said with a wink.

"I, um uh."

"It's ok, you don't have to tell me, I can guess. I'm Chelsea by the way, I have an excellent gay-dar." She put her hands behind her back and twisted side to side.

"I'm Kyle." He said doing exactly like her.

"How'd you score a hotty like him? I'm jealous."

Kyle gave a cheeky smile.

--

"I've been here for an hour and haven't seen no boy. Her either." Tiffany said to Andy.

"Ok, thanks." _"I bet they've left the store already." _Andy stormed off in defeat.

--

Kyle was still looking at the books and had found one more that he liked.

"Are you ready?" Andy reappeared behind Kyle.

"Yeah."

--

They had checked out their books and were in the car already. "So what does faggot mean?" Kyle asked still curious.

"Well, it's a bad word and you should never say it to anyone ever. It's a hateful term used to describe gays."

"What does gay mean?"_ "_It_ wasn't in Andy's book either for some reason. There were several pages that looked like they had been torn out."_

"It's when a man or woman like the same sex. You know, another man or woman. It's mainly used for men. Some believe being gay is a sin and that it is wrong and immoral. But I believe those who judge us like that are just as immoral."

_"Wrong? How could something so wrong feel so right? It's a gift to love someone and to have someone else take it away from you is just as wrong."_

"I believe that too." Kyle reassured, putting his hand on Andy's.

--

Minutes later they had arrived at a kindergarten school with little kids running around in a fenced area.

"Andy!" One of the kids said with glee and alerted the other chitlens.

Inside of their class Andy was surrounded by the chirping little kids. "Hey guys. Did you miss me?"

"Yeah!" They all said in unison.

"And who's this fine young man?" The little hispanic teacher asked before Andy had a chance to introduce Kyle.

"This is Kyle, he'll be joining us today."

"Yay!" All the kids jumped with joy. "Are those for us?"

"Yes, they sure are." As soon as he confirmed it the books had disappeared from Andy's hands.

"Thank you so much Andy." The teacher thanked him with a hug. "You remind me so much of my son. He's fighting a war in Qatar. I miss him."

"I'm so sorry." Andy hugged her back.

"After the children read their books we are going to watch 101 dalmatians. Can you help me bring the projection stand from the utility closet down the hall?"

"Sure. Kyle could you watch the kids?"

"Sure."

"Hurry back Andyyy!" Most of the little girls said giggling.

As soon as Andy left, the kids gathered around Kyle. "Can you read me this book, pwease?"

--

"No! It's my turn Kenny!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yeah uh huh!" Argued a cute little girl with curly blonde locks.

"Come on Kyle, we gotta get going." Andy said as he brought the projection stand in the class.

"Can Kyle come back again, pwease?" They all said in unison. "He is so good at reading us storwies."

"Maybe some other time, but me and Kyle have plans today and we're very busy."

"Ok, gubye Kyle!" They unisoned as he and Andy left.

Kyle waved them bye as he left the room.

"That's the first time they didn't say good bye to me. I've never made them that happy. You must really have a way with kids."

"I felt like I really had a lot in common with them."

There was a few seconds of silence between them until Kyle broke it.

"It's great what you do and they're lucky to have you there for them. I'm jealous."

Andy just chuckled an all-too-cute chuckle.

As they got in the car Kyle remembered what Andy told the kids. "You said we have plans. What kind of plans?"

"It's a surprise." He responded grinning a smile.

Back at the house, Andy had ran off to the back of the house and came back with a bathing suit and a life jacket.

"Here put these on."

"Why?"

"I'm going to take you out on my lake."

"Really?" Kyle said intrigued.

Kyle put his trunks on with little problem, but the life jacket proved a challenge and Andy had to help him with it.

_"When we were in the center of the lake, Andy shut off the motorboat's engine and we were floating with the waves, which I found relaxing."_

"Isn't it beautiful?" He said standing at the stern of the boat.

_"It truly was a sight. The water shimmered with the sun's reflection like like a sea of diamonds surrounded by trees on the crescent shore that enclosed the lake. I was curious and looked over the side of the boat and saw my reflection and was mesmerized by it, kneeling down I reached out to touch it. I tumbled over board with a splash and quickly found it more than difficult to breath under water."_

"I go fishing out here when ever I have time off and-" Andy was cut off by a splash behind him. Andy looked over the boat and saw Kyle struggling.

"Kyle!" Andy gasped and jumped in after him.

To Be Continued...

* * *

This story will have a sequel fyi. w


	8. Requiem for a dream

Sorry! I can get the chapter done, but it's so hard to find betas. . Enjoy the insanity!

* * *

Two days ago outside Zzyzx, 9:25 p.m.

"Hold on Noah, don't give up on me!" Tom Foss screamed over Kyle, trying to revive him via CPR.

Kyle coughed up some weird liquid. "Oh thank gawd!"

"Aww, too bad it'll be short lived" A man chimed behind Tom, cocking what sounded like a pistol.

"You bastard, you didn't want him anyways, I..." Tom whipped his head around.

"We don't need him running around. The world isn't ready for his "kind" just yet." He pointed the gun at Kyle and pulled the trigger.

The sound of a gunshot echoes vaguely through the forest. At a near by campsite it was heard all too clearly. "What was that daddy?" A little girl, about 6 ½, asked keeping warm by the camp fire. "I don't know sweety. Wait here, I'll go check it out. Get in the tent and wait till I get back!" He demanded as he grabbed his hunting rifle.

"Daddy, wait!" She yelled after him.

--

Foss jumped in the way of the bullet(being a body guard he had a bullet proof vest on most of the time), letting himself get shot, while simultaneously pulling out his own gun and fired it right at Valentines heart.

It hit it's mark, killing Valentine. His gun fell to the ground, but Foss had to get him out of here before anyone finds out what went down tonight. Leaving Kyle there long enough to hide the body.

--

A few minutes later back at the camp site. The little girl sat staring at the lantern illuminating her tent. She suddenly heard the sound of foot steps in the fallen tree leafs behind her and poked her head out. "Daddy, I heard another gun shot are you... ok? You're not daddy!"

--

Present.

Kyle had just fallen in the water of the lake.

_" I fought against the water helplessly and to no avail, the water seemed to laugh at my fruitless struggle, mocking my attempts of returning to the surface. I was disoriented and confused, I didn't know which way us up or down. I heard a voice call my name _"Kyle!" _and then, the world faded to black."_

_Flashback_

_"I awoke in the middle of a dark forest, naked, cold and alone. I didn't know where I was or who I was. I didn't know anything, all I knew was that I was scared."_

Kyle found a gun laying next to him and picked it up. Looking it up and down like it was the most fascinating thing he had ever seen. And it was. He traced hid index finger over the trigger.

"_The metal object in my hands was as cold as the air around me, I liked how it felt in my hands. I couldn't put it down for some reason, until I saw a light in the distance and dropped it. I attempted to stand up, but fell right back down. My legs felt weak, but I tried again and slowly got the hang of it. As I made my way to the light I noticed all kinds of sounds, smells and the feeling of limbs brushing against me. Everything felt so new and mysterious."_

Kyle stumbled his way through the forest, drawn to a light he could see twenty yards away.

"_I neared the light and found a slew of items strown about around it. Then a voice came from in front of me and a head popped out of a small house, causing me to jump."_

"You're not daddy!" Kyle walked closer to her, curious and confused. She was just a head. "I'm Amy, whats you're name?" Kyle just stared at her mouth as she spoke and brought his fingers to his lips and his mouth slightly ajar.

"Don't be shy!" She slipped the rest of the way out of the tent. "I'm six!" She said holding up six fingers. Kyle took his fingers from his mouth and stared at them. Then held them up to her. "Ten? My big brother is ten, but you look older than him."

"Get away from my daughter, you perv!" Her farther shouted from behind Kyle.

"Daddy!" The girl shouted with glee, running past Kyle to her dad.

"_The man had a much larger metal object than the one I found earlier. He also seemed... hostile."_

"You better get out of here I mean it!" He shouted pointing his rifle at Kyle.

Kyle made a step towards him and he shot his rifle at his head. In a split second Kyle managed to dodge it.

"What the... how'd I miss?!" Kyle made another step toward him and the man dropped his rifle, pulling out a pocket knife and stabbed at Kyle. Kyle dodged again and grabbed his arm and pulled the knife out of the man's grip. Looking it up and down like the gun, he quickly threw it deep into the forest and released the man from his grip.

"Please mister, don't hurt my daddy!" The little girl cried from behind her father. Kyle gave her a sympathetic glare and turned to run away.

"Daddy I wanna go home!" The man bent down to hug her.

--

Kyle had been running for a few minutes and had no intention of stopping. That is until he acquired a splitting headache that brought him to his knees. Screaming in pain, seconds later he passed out.

"_As I laid there, I saw random faces and heard voices screaming at me."_

"_Why do you care about it?" _

"_It's just a tool!"_

"_You can't do this!"_

"_Soon they will fear us."_

"_It copied our files!"_

"_Terminate him!"_

"_Humans are born, weapons are created."_

"_This is my company, my project!"_

"_It's worthless."_

"_Noah!"_

"_781227"_

"_Hahahahahaha!"_

Kyle came to, looking around just as confused as the first time he opened his eyes. "What happened?"

Kyle quickly covered his mouth, shocked at hearing words come out of his mouth. "What...happened?" He said again just to hear himself speak. Wolves howled behind him and frightened him. He sprinted off and wound up on a road and saw light coming at him. _"Kyle, Kyle wake up!" _Everything faded to white.

End flashback

On Andy's boat.

"Kyle, are you ok?!" Andy screamed and bent down to do CPR, but it instead turned into a fierce kiss. He leaned up looking him in the face. "Say something!"

Kyle opened his eyes. "Wow!" he said with his first breath.

Andy laughed thankfully, hugging Kyle tight. Kyle returned the hug tenfold.

"Any doubts I had about us are gone! I love you Kyle!" Andy hugged him even tighter. "I thought I had lost you."

"Don't worry you found me."

Andy just smiled to himself. "Let's go back to the house."

"Ok" Kyle agreed.

"_I wasn't sure whether I should tell Andy about what I remembered or not. I am sure that I'm more confused than before."_

Back at the house Kyle was drying off and getting into some dry clothes, while Andy was busy answering the door. "Great, right this way. Can I get either of you anything?"

"No thank you. I'm good." Mr. Connors politely refused.

"I'll have any herbal tea you've got, thank you. Oh and no sugar, I like mine straight." A woman ushered.

"Ok, I'll go get that and Kyle. Be right back, make yourselves comfortable." Andy pointed towards the living room.

Kyle couldn't seem to get those images out of his head as he headed towards the door of his room. He paused for a moment and thought about Andy. Images of him took over his mind instead and made him feel at ease.

"Kyle." The said boy's head shot up at his name. "The psychiatrist is here to see you." Andy smiled at him.

"Ok." Kyle said biting his bottom lip. They walked to the living room together, touching fingers.

"This is Regina Wentworth." Andy directed him towards her.

"_The woman had large glasses on that made her eyes look twice as big and had curly red her wrapped up in a bandanna. She looked to be in her forties and looked like she was wearing clothes from forty years ago. She was... bizarre."_

"Oh, he's positively adorable!" She stood up and walked over to him.

"Thank you." Kyle blushed as she approached him.

"Andy, do you have a small room where we can talk? I work better in enclosed spaces."

"Um, sure. Up the stairs and to your left."

"Great, thanks." She lead Kyle upstairs to begin recovering his memories. A few minutes into it, Andy was pacing outside the door, while Mr. Connors listened to the radio down stairs.

Radio: _**"At 19:00 local time yesterday, SOCCENT Fort operations base in Qatar was attacked. As far as we know, there were no survivors" **_Andy was so busy thinking, he didn't realize what he just heard.

--

"Well, those dreams can mean different things. Like the darkness consuming the light could mean that in the pursuit of your memories, you could lose something else. Where you are unable to help the voice in the desert could represent you trying to find your past. The fish in the underwater fire sounds like your trying to grasp something new or strange to you, like, say a feeling." Regina dotted some notes in her notebook.

"_I didn't bother telling her about my fourth dream, because I could decipher that one myself. I was debating whether or not I should tell her about the 'vision' I had out in the lake."_

"Kyle? Is there something you want to tell me?" She said as if reading his thoughts.

"Um, no. I was just thinking about what you said." Kyle shifted nervously.

"Well here, I brought something for us to try." She pulled out a bag of colorful stones and poured them on the coffee table between them. "Put your hands over them and close your eyes." Kyle obeyed and did as she said. "Now, think back to your earliest memory and concentrate your hardest on it."

"_I thought back to when I awoke in the forest and found myself standing over my body, staring at two men holding guns at each other."_

"Kyle?" Regina asked nervously as the table began to shake and stones began falling on the floor. Downstairs the lights were flickering. "What the?" Andy looked up at the lights.

Kyle's eyes shot open. "Kyle, what happened?" Regina asked in fear.

Kyle sat there speechless.

"Y'all ok?" Andy asked opening the door.

"Yes." Kyle answered to Regina's surprise. "I think I've had enough for today." Kyle said looking at Regina, then Andy.

"Ok." Regina said quickly. She was still shocked by what just happened. "I'll try and come back tomorrow." She gathered her things and left the room in a hurry.

Andy watched her go by with a confused look. "Did she do that to the lights?" He pointed back at her fleeing direction.

Kyle looked at him confused now. "I had my eyes closed." Andy just nodded and turned to go see Mr. Connors off.

"Something like this may take more than one day." Connors said putting a hand on Kyle's shoulder to reassure him. "Well, take care you two." He said heading out the door.

--

Later that night Regina got home and all of her lights were out. She liked to save energy when she could. She attempted to flick the switch, but the lights did not respond and thought a power line was down somewhere. A pair of eye watched her from in the shadows of her home. She made her way to the kitchen to light some of her aromatherapy candles for light and the eyes followed her. Someone or something noisily lept out of the darkness and violently stabbed her to death.

--

As soon as Mr. Connors left Andy turned to Kyle. "Ready for my other surprise?" Kyle's big grin told him yes. "Ok, go get ready. We're going out to eat at a very special place." Andy said with a 'devilish' grin.

* * *

To Be Continued... These next few chappies are gonna get crazeh! Reviews determine whether or not this story has a sequel. (Which I've already planned out.)


End file.
